Safe Haven
by Lady of Roses
Summary: Tears were falling down her face as laid in Kurama's arms. She thought she found her safe haven again, a place where she wouldn't shed any tears. But she's sadly mistaken when she found out something that lead her to be in his arms crying.BK pairing
1. Crying

NEW STORY!! again...I really should consider updating my other 3 stories more often before posting a new story but I couldn't resist!!! And since school started and all I won't be able to update alot...not like I even do that anyways. Actually school started for me like nearly 2 months ago ::sigh:: and how many more months till summer vacation? Okay this is really important news...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! I'm turing beep today. ::sigh:: How life passes you by when you don't notice it, and next thing you know your turning ::shudder:: beep. Okay actually me birthday is on October 3, but if this isn't post on that day than ignore the birthday thing...unless its October 3 and not the 2nd...yeah. Well enjoy! 

**Disclamior:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ( Cause if I did I assure you Botan and Kurama would be together and I'll be filty rich )

**Chapter 1**

She slips silently into her dark room. Closing the door gently behind her, she leaned her back against the wooden door, bracing herself. The back of her head hit the door gently; she then sulked toward the bed in the middle of her room. Once there she threw herself on it as she silently wept, clutching her white sheets as if it was her only lifeline, her temporary haven away from the intense pain that was piercing her chest.

The only thing that came to her mind was a simple why? Why does it have to end up like this? She had finally found happiness again, a safe haven where she avoided the pain, the tears and the sorrow. Only to hear news that caused her life to quickly shattered and force her to be in tears again. A faint knock echoed throughout her room. She lifted her head and let out a shaky " Come in. " A dark silhouette was seen opening the door. Moving toward the crying female, he sat down next to her. She shifted her body so she was looking into the guest's intense emerald eyes. On his beautiful face was a small reassuring smile, laced with worry and pure concern.

She just couldn't take it anymore; she sat up and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. " I can't deal with this anymore, Kurama-kun. " She shook her head as she let out another sob, clutching his white shirt. She tried she really tried to always have a smile on her face, never wanting anyone to worry on her behalf. But after hearing that heartbreaking news, all she wanted was to cry, let her sorrow flow out along with her hot tears. " Shhh don't worry Botan-san, I'm here. " Kurama stroked Botan's back, reassuring her silently as he held onto her. His eyes filled with pity for the tear-streaked deity. He himself didn't know what was wrong with her, all he really knew was that Koenma called at least 10 minutes ago to come and comfort this deity at her moment of weakness. " Why are you here. " Her voice was just a mere whisper, compared to her usual lovely and cheerful voice. Lifting her head she looked into his calm eyes. An ocean of green stared back at her, a small reassuring smile graced his face. Shaking her head, " Never mind Kurama-kun. " " Botan I'm here because I worry about you. I thought you'd know that by now. " He replied tenderly as he wipe away her tears. " And I'll always be here when you need me...no matter what. " " Thank you Kurama-kun. " Botan forced away a sob, but tears started to fall from her eyes again. Kurama looked at her, it pained him to see her like this, and he doesn't even know what to do to comfort her.

" you tell me what's wrong. It'll probably make you feel better if you just get it out in the open," He question softly, stroking her back. A simple gesture, meaning to tell her that he has there and willing to listen.

" N-no, I'm sorry Kurama-kun, b-but I can't! It's just too p-painful! " Botan broke down again, her sobs being muffled by Kurama's shirt again as she clutched tightly.

Memories flashed through her mind as her beautiful face began to be marred by her tears. Those memories. They are just simple recollections, mere shadows of her former self. These are moments in her life when she could found herself having to forcing a smile upon her face. Where a simple phrase or just time with a few of her love ones could bring a true smile on her lovely angelic face. When she was so young and act carefree, never allowing fear or sadness to stain her eyes, that is until that exact moment in her life where things would get out of hand so simple.

" Alright Botan-san. I'll wait until you're ready. " Kurama whispered gently as he held on to her. Like a brother would do for his sister, or a boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. The latter lingered in Kurama's mind for a moment, before he shook that thought away. How could he possibly think of her that way? Could he? I mean this is Botan where talking about here. Anyway there isn't time for this; this isn't the Botan he knew. The Botan he knew wasn't so vulnerable, and always had a sweet smile on her face.

This Botan seems so laden with guilt and sadness, so mysterious...so heartbroken. But there was something about her being this way that drawn him to her. Attracting him to her like moths to a flame. And he doesn't know why.

He's been musing for at least a good 5 minutes before Botan shifted somewhat in her sleep. That was then that he noticed that the poor deity was asleep. Sighing he lifted her up and place her on her soft feathery pillow. A soft smiled lingered on his face as he watched her sleep, her angelic face calmed down but there were still tears that still glistened on her slumbering face. Wiping away what's left of the tears he reached down and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. Then he turned and walked toward the door.

He wanted answers...and he knew just where to get them too.


	2. Answers

Hello again readers. Wow I'm updating for the second time this week I'm so proud of myself, but more importantly the exams are over ::dance around happily:: Now all I have to do is worry if I pasted or failed my classes . Oh and this is the second installment of Safe Haven so enjoy the fact that I'm updating now cuz the chances of that happening any sooner is well zip. Well once again ENJOY 

**Disclamior:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ( Cause if I did I assure you Botan and Kurama would be together and I'll be filty rich right now, and if I did than I would be a guy...which I'm not. I'm 100 female thank you)

**Chapter 2**

She woke up from the yelling in front of room. She got up and walked toward the door. Slightly opening it to reveal an irritated fox yelling at an equally enraged Prince of Reikai.

" Why won't you tell me what's wrong with her! " screamed the handsome young Shuichi Minamono, also known as the infamous thief Youko Kurama. Not caring that it was at least 12 o'clock at night and that he was disrupting the residents around them.

" Because I thought you'll be able to comfort her, and not ask questions! But now I know I'm sadly mistaken. " Sneer Koenma as he turn to walk away. " Koenma if that's the kind of friend that you think I am, then I'm glad you called so I could set you straight. " Kurama sneered back as he looked with complete disgust at the retreating prince.

" Besides..." Kurama started as his eyes began to soften." I never thought that Botan-san would ever cry herself to sleep. "

Koenma stop abruptly, turn back and sighed." There are so many things that you don't know about her, and that you'll never know. You've barely even scratch her surface. "

" What are you going to make sure of it? " Kurama question as his forgotten anger started to return and was beginning to boil.

" No, but Botan will. " Koenma replied as he turn back and walk toward his room on the other side of the palace.

" What do you mean? " Kurama questions softly, knowing that the sleeping goddess in the room was the only one who can answer his question. He watches Koenma walk off again, this time with partial disgust in his eyes. He didn't like the godling but that didn't mean that he couldn't tolerate him and his dim-witted schemes. By all means he respects the Prince of Reikai occasionally, and those moments are really rare. All he could do was act polite and always have a calm face on, trying to hid his disgust for the child like god.

Sighing Kurama turned to open Botan's door only to see a pair of curious amethyst eyes peeking out. He smiled as he sawed her pull away and opened the door.

" Hello Kurama-kun. " she whispered timidly as she moved out of the way so he could come in. Her stare was on the floor as she waited until he was fully in. She hesitantly closed the door behind him.

He walked till he reached her bed, sitting down he crossed his arms and stared at her. " So how long were you listening? " Kurama inquire intently, his bottled green eyes rest upon her hidden face. She was unconsciously fidgeting around; her fingers kept on clutching and unclenching her shirt.

Finally she looked up; her amethyst eyes avoided his intensely plaid eyes. " Not very long. " she whispered.

"How long is exactly is not very long, Botan-san?" Kurama inquired again.

She flushed instantly in embarrassment. "Well I woke up because I heard yelling outside my door, and that was at least 5 minutes ago. So I heard everything that was said from that moment till now."

His eyes soften with guilt. " I'm sorry Botan-san for the rude waking."

She flushed a even a darker hue of pink. " Oh don't worry about it Kurama-kun, it was nothing really. I would have waken up eventually anyway, might as well wake up and keep you company right?" A weak smile graced her face, a fail attempt to regain her bubbly façade.

"I see…" He responds quietly.

Awkward silence filled the air, causing the azure haired girl to silently start fidgeting again. Her eyes avoided his at all cost, afraid that he might start probing her about what Koenma meant. Fear swelled up inside her, fear that she might have a mental breakdown again, like she did some time ago

'You will do as your told. Whether you like it or not you will do as your told Botan, you will listen to me! '

That voice echoed through her mind, repeating those words over and over again. Telling her that her fate was chosen and sealed and that she had no say whatsoever in her life. No, she did have a say. She didn't live in that life anymore, she could make her own decisions, without any say from anyone but her…

"You must accept your fate as…"

A faint sympatric voice whispered. Filled with pity, trying to convince her to accept her twisted fate and follow down the path already chosen for her. An forlorn life that she had no say in, a life that she dread so much that it nearly lead to her demise.

Her eyes glossed over as memories began to slip into her conscious. Both painful and blissful memories mixed to form her former reality. The former Botan…

Those two voices suddenly turn louder, blocking her train of thought. Forcing her to hear them argue over an issue…over her.

"Why does she have to do this? She's much to young and you know it! "

She knew who they are…were. She knew these two so well they were her beloved parents. Always arguing about her…until one gives into the other's belief. And one does, sadly it wasn't the one she was rooting for.

'She's the right age and you know it, so don't argue with me!'

A tear escaped, falling down on her clutching hand. Another tear followed, than another, until she found herself softly crying.

She couldn't let him see, he'll want answer than. She doesn't want that she has to calm down she just has to. No matter how much she wanted the tears to go away, no matter how much she tried to push her memories back into the lock corridors of her mind, where she kept her past it just wouldn't go back. Instead it insisted on staying, insisting that her tears fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to her, Kurama had made his way from her bed and was standing in front of her. He knew she was crying he heard her soft whimpering from afar. From what he can tell she was miserable, and he didn't have to heart to question her now. She was so distress, and from what Koenma said he's thinking that he really didn't know Botan. Well not the real one anyway, only the happy façade she presented to them every time they meet. He only knew the fake…

He wanted desperately to know the real person behind the mask, but if he was like him than he knew that it wouldn't happen. As much as he was tempted to question her about the years before he met her, he couldn't. When he looked into her eyes before, he saw her vulnerability and he knew not to provoke her to tell him. He'll wait till she's ready.

"Botan-san…"

She looked up, than threw herself into him arms again. "Kurama-kun make the voices go away, please make the voices go away! " her weak voice pleaded desperately. Her eyes renewed with tears again, a few long unbound azure strands with plastered to her pale face.

"Voices?" Kurama's placid eyes widen in shock.

"Yes voices. Please make them stop Kurama-kun." She pleaded again, burying her head into his clothed chest.

"What are they saying?" He whispered softly.

" I have to marry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello once again, did you enjoy the story? Hope you did I just finished this chapter after it been on my desk top for more than 3 months. I started this right after I finsh the first chapter but I never had time to finish the darn thing. Well remember to review and make the meeh happy! Oh yes I forgot to say Happy Belated New Year in Childhood Sweethearts, so now I'm saying it: HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS!!!

**Thanks to all of the following:**

**Kitsune16**: Hello! Its okay if you send me a stupid review, at least you read it rite? Well I understand what you mean by going some place else and than doing some thing stupid. I do that ALL the time, even if all I'm doing is sitting at the computer. I tend to get...distracted very easily and I forget what I was about to do. Hope you like this chapter!

**hitsuzen**: Hola dee. So how is my cute wittle cuzn? Well I updated this story and yeah...IF you ever go on this site anymore you better update or I'll go to your house and hurt that pretty little head of yours.

**Cristina Gomez**: Hello thanks for review, and sadly it isn't Koenma who's making her cry, cuz if it was Kurama probaly would of killed him . Yeah, I should of done that huh? I hate that bastard too, and I'm a huge fan of Botan and Kurama thats why I only write about them and I despise Koenam and Botan as a couple. Oh hope you like this chapter!

**AnimeFreak172**: Thank you for reading the first chapter, so here's the second. Hope you enjoy! Oh and remember to review this chapter too!  
Botan-Jaganshi: Well I update, and thank you for the saying happy birthday. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

**sakurasango**: Here's the second chapter! So don't go through with the barney threat ::shudder:: who could want to watch to barney is brave or just insane. Well hope you like this chapter! And remember its good that I actually updated...even if it wasn't soon rather than later.

**Kitsune-0503**: Thank you for the birthday wish! And I'm pretty sure its a Botan and Kurama, not a Botan and Youko. I'm not quite sure yet cuz I have plans that need the cute little fox. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

**animefreak03**: Yes, hehe and sadly I couldn't update all my stories cuz I didn't even get to the half way point of the needed chapters yet...such a dedicated writer I am. And as sweet as it that your willing to give me a b-day present...I don't think I want to be shaken till I drop. I'm to young to die or get brain damage yet, well actually I think I got brain damage during the exams. Oh and thank you for the happy birthday, ::sigh:: I can't believe I'm another year older. And hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Soothing

Happy birthday to me! Today on October 3 at 12:28 I was officially (insert number)! I can't believe I'm that old; I'm too young to be that old! Hehe it has been officially a year since I've put up Safe Haven so happy anniversary to my story! Enjoy this update while it last!

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho

"That I have to marry…" She hesitated when she said that, than she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Looking back at her was a pair of fogged up verdant eyes, wide eyed and confused.

"Marry who?" That was struggled out for the shock of the information was far too great for him to comprehend at this moment. He could feel her snuggling closer to his chest, her body pressing closer to his body.

She buried her head into his chest again; she needed his warmth and comfort at this moment. Closing her eyes she breathed in his clean scent of roses along with a crisp masculine scent that she just couldn't recognize. But somehow this certain combination comforted her. It was a consoling reminder of a forgotten memory.

She wasn't able to help the sigh that escapes her lips; the voices finally subsided. This was only a temporary relief of course, but she didn't care at this very moment, they were gone. That was all that really mattered right now; except of course the man who's holding her so protectively in his strong arms.

Once again she found herself in his debt; he happens to make everything in her life go right. He chased away the demanding voices, he sooth her to sleep, he offered a shoulder for her to cry on. In her eyes he was the perfect male, for he's kind, sensitive, and handsome. Kurama just so happen to be out of her league, he deserves so much better than a girl like her. She was just a mere silhouette of a broken girl, a mere reflection of a girl from the past.

"Botan just who were you suppose to marry?" His calm voice regained the strength that was lost due to the shock before.

She shook her head, unwilling to think about that subject at this precise moment in time. "It doesn't matter anymore Kurama-kun. He was just someone from the past. From _my _past."

"Than why is this affecting you so much? Tell me please Botan." He pleaded softly, pulling away just enough from their intimate embrace to look her in her teary amethyst eyes.

"It's nothing please don't' worry about it. Besides I'm not the person I once was, I can't be pushed into doing something anymore. I don't need my family's approval." Her reply was nothing more than a weak statement, as if convince herself it was what she thought.

"Botan-san..."

She looked down, her azure hair hiding her face. It also covered up her tears from him. "Yes, I most definitely don't need my family's approval. This is my life now, not theirs."

Grabbing her shoulder's he forced her to look at him. "Damn it Botan is this why you're crying? Is Koenma forcing you to marry that person?"

"He's not forcing me to do anything. M-my mother wishes for me to complete my part of the engagement."

"But isn't your mother…?"

Botan nodded slowly, "Yes she's dead but she's still able to influence Koenma-sama. My mother is King Enma's favorite niece so when she made this request to Koenma, he had to comply."

"Isn't there anything we can do? Tell me who is it and maybe I could help you." His voice was calm but inside he was frantic. He was afraid he was going to lose her.

"Kurama there's nothing you do. Besides I refuse to get married." Her tone was determined. She refuses to meet the terms of her mother's request.

"Please tell me who it is. I deserve to know who's trying to steal you away from me!" His eyes blazed gold, as his voice grew louder.

Botan whimpered softly, turning away from his oddly familiar gaze. "No one is trying to take me away from you Kurama."

"I just don't want to lose you." He loving strokes her cheek, gently wiping away her fallen tears.

"I promise you Kurama you won't lose me. It's just I'm not quite sure who I'm suppose to marry. My family never told me exactly who it was."

"T-than how are you suppose to carry out her request if you don't know who you're going to marry. Besides wouldn't he be dead?"

"I don't know, and generally I don't really care." She buried her head in his chest again, breathing deep his soothing scent.

"Botan I—"

There was a faint knock on the door and Botan pushed herself away from his comforting warmth and made her way toward the wooden door. She opened it and a gasped escaped her lips.

* * *

Please read and review! Okay now the reasons...or excuses on why I it might take me a while to update. Reason 1: I'm currently in a community service thing and it's occupying my time. Reason 2: I've currently just joined my homecoming thingy for my class so I have a lot of practices to go too. Reason 3: Since school started I have to study for tests, quizzes, do homework and so on. Finally reason 4: The author is brain dead and has no idea whatsoever on what to do on her current story so if you want to have a faster update review and help.

Oh and thank you for all that review, I'm sorry I'm just too lazy to do the entire respond thing right now. But I would like to thank the following: bk lova, Cristina Gomez, WaterKitsune, hitsuzen, A lilmatchgirl, The New Girl, Red Rose, Mazylover, heartluv, Kage Kancho, xmiahimex


End file.
